


London Town

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out here, it's anonymous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Town

**Author's Note:**

> For [Irry](http://lestatswife.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt "Muggle London".

“It's nice,” she whispers, laughter in her eyes, and her hair flying red around her face. Hermione catches the scent of it (how is it that the very act of breathing sometimes stains coloured perfumes on your tongue?), all strawberries and peppermint. She reaches a slender finger out to scoop up a strand, and wind it in a loose curl behind Ginny's ear. She doesn't need to ask 'what's nice?' nor, indeed, anything else at all, just smiles in answer to the happiness in Ginny's eyes, and runs her finger from the girl's ear down to the sweet spot at her neck. A moment, a pulse counted, and then she dips in to kiss at the place where her fingerprint has left an invisible mark of possession.

This is the best of living; walking the busy squares and avenues, passing amongst the faceless thousands, and barely a soul to so much as glance at their two hands joined between them. If someone turns to stare at them kissing in the pool of light cast from a street lamp onto the snow beneath them, well, they just don't care.

Out here, they're anonymous. Out here, they're free.


End file.
